rainy tone
by wisterialantern
Summary: Ada gema hujan di luar sana—jilat api pada kayu-kayu bakar di perapian menghangatkan. [Karma, Rio] {drabble}


_rainy tone_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Friendship. Rate : K+. A/N : AU, drabble, Karma's side, ditulis untuk melatih diri dan murni percobaan, kritik atau saran sangat diterima._

 _._

 _(Ada gema hujan di luar sana—jilat api pada kayu-kayu bakar di perapian menghangatkan.)_

 _._

Ada gema hujan yang kau ingat tanpa absen menyenandungkan senandika. Di bawah pohon apel, menatap helai ilalang yang tersepuh angin senja. Kau mengunyah apel merah yang sesekali terjatuh, sesekali tangan mungilmu mengusap wajah yang terperciki titik-titik air hujan yang tengah merindu bumi. Aku berdiri tegak dan akhirnya menertawakanmu yang tengah berjinjit di atas permukaan tanah yang basah, berusaha memetik butir-butir apel di puncak pohon tertinggi—aku tertawa keras lagi dan kau mencibir— _Oi, tinggi badanmu memang kurang ajar sekali, pertumbuhan kakimu minta digergaji, ya, Karma!_ —sampai akhirnya beberapa butir apel sukses terkumpul dalam keranjang.

Tanpa ragu aku menarik tanganmu untuk mengajakmu berlarian di luar naungan dedaunan pohon apel, tanpa payung di atas kepala dan menyerah begitu saja pada rinai hujan.

Kau bangkit seraya menyeringai, dan tertawa lepas begitu langkah-langkah cepatmu berhasil mendahuluiku walau pada akhirnya kau mendapat omelan setelah pulang ke rumah begitu ibumu mendapati satu rongga besar di baju barumu, yang tanpa sadar terkoyak ranting pohon saat kita mencoba memanjat pohon untuk merajut bintang gemintang yang tengah mengangkasa.

 _(Ingin sekali aku kembali berkata untuk kesekian kalinya—secepat apa kau berlari, Nakamura?)_

Ada gema hujan saat kau bergelung dalam kehangatan mantelmu—yang kutertawakan sebab modelnya begitu kuno seperti mantel tua milik bibiku—yang langsung kau hadiahi timpukan buku-buku tebal di tanganmu.

Saat itu aku terjebak hujan deras di rumahmu, lalu memutuskan mengisi waktu dengan bermain monopoli di ruang tengah denganmu—dan kau menertawakanku setelah aku kalah dan aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk menoyor kepalamu dengan kesal begitu sadar aku kembali menelan kekalahan telak di permainan berikutnya dan kau memuaskan diri mencoreng wajahku dengan bedak.

Kepala mungilmu mendongak begitu indera penciumanmu mendapati satu aroma asing dari arah dapur, dan netra tembagaku bisa memerangkap binar di mata biru jernih milikmu ketika ibumu datang dengan sepiring penuh roti kismis yang terlihat begitu lezat dan dua gelas besar berisi cokelat panas untuk kita—yang langsung bertengger dengan manis di telapak tanganmu untuk kau hirup.

 _(Sampai akhirnya kita bertengkar untuk memperebutkan roti kismis yang tinggal satu—kau keras kepala dan aku tidak mau mengalah; hingga ibumu membelah roti tersebut menjadi dua bagian sama rata.)_

Ada gema hujan saat kau mengajakku berlari pulang setelah kau mengajakku menjelajah bukit di belakang sekolah seusai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Cerlang matamu berpendar, tangan mungilmu yang basah akan air hujan mengumpulkan guguran daun kering yang berserakan di tepian jalan raya dengan raut gembira layaknya bocah yang baru saja menemukan tempat persembunyian harta karun bajak laut nun jauh dalam riak samudera. Aku mengingat celoteh dan kurva senyum riangmu—dan aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu.

Hidungmu menghirup aroma tanah basah—yang dibasahi hujan dengan kedua telapak kaki polos yang tengah memijak semesta—dan mengajakku untuk turut berputar-putar di bawah rinai hujan dengan tawa-tawa riang, tak peduli akan baju yang sudah basah kuyup dan sepatu yang telah dinodai lumpur karena berlarian tanpa peduli sekitar (yang mungkin akan dihadiahi omelan ibuku sesampainya di rumah).

Seorang anak yang berlarian dengan sekumpulan balon warna-warni di tangannya nyaris kautabrak jika aku tidak bersegera menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke tepi jalan.

 _(Aku turut tertawa di antara euforiamu akan air hujan dan suka citanya—begitu sadar tanganmu tengah menggamit tanganku erat.)_

Ada gema hujan yang menghampiri gurat-gurat ranting akasia sore itu, di mana mata birumu tengah menelisik jauh ke dasar sungai, mencari-cari berudu-berudu kecil—yang lucunya sampai sekarang belum bisa kau bedakan dengan ikan. Payung terlipat tanpa perlu digunakan dan aku nyaris menganggapmu setengah udik saat kau bilang ingin menari bersama bulir-bulir hujan, karena kau tak pernah sekalipun keberatan kalau bajumu harus basah karena berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi kau kembali tertawa begitu menemukan ulat hijau gemuk yang bergantung pada kokohnya batang pohon kiara—lalu keesokan harinya kau membawa buku-buku cerita flora dan fauna pinjaman dari perpustakaan kota lalu tanpa henti memaksaku untuk menjelaskan isi demi isinya.

 _(Kau membawa buku-buku ceritamu lagi saat kau mengajakku memanjat pohon willow di rumahmu ketika liburan sekolah tiba, saat itu aku bertengger di rantingnya sementara kau hanya berani duduk di sela batangnya.)_

Ada gema hujan ketika aku menonton pagi datang—dengan kau yang berlari-lari kecil melintasi padang ilalang—lalu kau berbalik menghadap ke arahku dan tertawa keras. Ayo, ayo, cepat, Karma—larimu seperti kakek-kakek saja, dasar lambat, cibirmu sambil menjulurkan lidah dan aku langsung mendengus kasar—oi, kau saja yang berlari seperti banteng gila, Nakamura! dan kau hanya tertawa lepas dan terus berlari tanpa henti, berlari, dan berlari—terus menerus tanpa peduli percik-percik genangan air yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi kecokelatan karena bercampur dengan lumpur tengah mengotori sandalmu.

Aku menyipitkan netra tembagaku—dan lanskap yang hadir ketika kedua mataku mengerjap kembali adalah pemandangan punggung tegapmu dari belakang.

(Punggungmu begitu kecil—yang tanpa kau ketahui selalu kupandangi begitu kau tengah memanjat pohon untuk menangkap kumbang badak yang bertengger pada dahannya atau saat kau sedang berlari mendahuluiku untuk menggapai capung merah saat liburan musim panas.)

Ada gema hujan yang menjabarkan fragmen demi fragmen cerita kita dan terbentuk dari bulir-bulir hujan yang turun perlahan saat kau duduk di sebelahku dan berteduh di antara terpa angin dingin di bawah atap halte bus, memejamkan mata lamat-lamat, lalu mengosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganmu, sedangkan aku tengah berkawan akan kesunyian di antara derit-derit roda kendaraan di jalan raya dan mencoba memerhatikanmu dalam diam, sebelum kedua matamu tiba-tiba mengerjap dan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh inosensia dan cengiran lebar terukir—polos.

 _(—kau tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar mencuri napasku.)_

Ada gema hujan yang tanpa absen mengisi riuh dunia, mengalirkan euforia pada anak-anak yang selalu meraup kebahagiaan akan seni menari di bawah hujan di bawah langit kelabu dan melodi-melodi ritmis yang tercipta, payung hitam terabaikan tanpa ada niatan untuk dipakai, lalu kita hadir di antara mereka dan membentuk cerita sederhana, saat kita memilih terus berjalan tanpa payung di atas kepala, dan aku tertawa pelan begitu tangan mungilmu yang basah mengusap wajahku yang diperciki air hujan.

 _(—kau bicara tentang banyak hal, dan aku mendengarkan sambil sesekali menimpali ceritamu.)_

Ada gema hujan di luar sana—jilat api pada kayu-kayu bakar di perapian menghangatkan saat aku kembali terjebak di rumahmu (untuk kesekian kalinya) karena hujan badai dan kau memaksaku untuk menginap dan aku tak kuasa menolak. Kau bergelung, menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut tebal, sedangkan aku membiarkan diri menyebelahimu dengan fabrik selimut yang sama tengah membalut tubuhku (kau memaksaku turut menyelimuti diri walau aku reluktan karena selimut hanya tersisa satu namun kau amat persisten membujuk), hingga aku mampu merasakan betapa dinginnya tanganmu, walau telapak tanganku yang lebih besar dari tanganmu sudah menghadiahkan genggaman erat yang menautkan diri pada jari-jemarimu dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.

 _(Kau membacakan novel sastra klasik favoritmu,_

 _tanpa tahu bahwa aku tengah bertanya-tanya dalam hati; seperti apakah kisah kita berdua,_

 _bersama gema-gema hujan di masa depan,_

 _nanti.)_

.

 _"We would grow old together from now, you and I."_

— _Kahlil Gibran_

 _end._


End file.
